narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
Dwarfs were a race of humanoids in the world of Narnia. They were called Sons of Earth by Aslan (in the same way humans were called Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve), and were well known for loving their craft in the art of forging. History , and Black Dwarf Nikabrik.]] Creation Aslan created the first Dwarfs, along with Fauns, Satyrs, Dryads, and Naiads, at the same time he gave speech to the Talking Beasts. The Chief Dwarf (name unknown) was called to Aslan's council on the day of Narnia's birth. Dwarfs also bore the train of King Frank, the first ruler of Narnia, at his coronation, and forged both his and his wife's crowns. Long Winter Many Dwarfs, especially Black Dwarfs (see Dwarf Ethnicities below), turned traitor and served the White Witch. The only such Dwarf whose name is recorded is Ginarrbrik. Only a few Dwarfs--the ones least like humans in appearance, according to Mr. Beaver-- remained loyal to Aslan and Narnia, and the Witch had turned many of these loyal Dwarfs into stone. These Dwarves later served Aslan in his army during the war with the Witch. Narnian Revolution Although all of the Dwarfs fought on the side of the Old Narnians, several of the Black Dwarfs, especially Nikabrik, were tempted to turn to the White Witch's old allies--evil Hags, Werewolves and Ogres--for help. Nikabrik, a Hag, and a Werewolf were killed in a skirmish with Caspian X and several others, after they tried to magically call up the White Witch. Calormene Conquest Like most of the Narnians, the Dwarfs were originally taken in by the False Aslan and Shift's lies. However, when Tirian rescued a group of about thirty from their Calormene taskmasters and told them how they had been deceived, they refused to follow him, choosing instead to live only for themselves from then on. In the Battle of Stable Hill, they shot both the Calormenes and the Narnians: they didn't want to follow Aslan, Tirian or the Tisroc, but to have Narnia for their own. Of these thirty, only Poggin left the group to follow Tirian, and at least one of the other Dwarfs repented and came into Aslan's Country, even after participating in the murder of twenty Talking Horses. The other Dwarfs stayed for eternity in the outermost part of Aslan's Country, convinced they were in a lightless, smelly stable. Dwarf Ethnicities Narnian Dwarfs There were two different ethnicities of Narnian Dwarfs: Black Dwarfs and Red Dwarfs. The only significant physical difference between the two is the colour of their hair and beards. In temperament, Red Dwarfs were generally cheerful, while Black Dwarfs were often more sullen. Both races were generally clever. They did not trust easily, but they were loyal once they did. All Narnian Dwarfs were excellent smiths, miners and archers. They could walk all day and night without rest, but all snored. Renegade Dwarfs (Half-Dwarf).]]Renegade Dwarfs, or half-dwarfs, were descendants of Dwarfs who had escaped the massacre, following the Telmarine Conquest, which they did by shaving their beards, wearing high-heeled shoes, living with and eventually marrying humans. They were despised by many of the pure Narnian Dwarfs, especially Black Dwarfs. Duffers The Duffers, later known as Dufflepuds, lived on Coriakin's Island under the leadership of the Chief Duffer. Their appearance is largely unknown, although Coriakin described them as "common little dwarfs, nothing like so nice as the sort in Narnia." The Duffers were not nearly so clever and solemn as their Narnian counterparts; they were known for such absurd deeds as planting boiled potatoes to save cooking them when they were dug up and washing the plates before dinner to save time afterward. The only Duffer whose name is recorded is Clipsie Duffer, the Chief Duffer's daughter. Notable Dwarfs Black Dwarfs * Diggle * Ginarrbrik * Griffle * Nikabrik Red Dwarfs * Bricklethumb * Cruickshanks * Duffle * Poggin * Rogin * Seven Brothers of Shuddering Wood * Thornbut * Trumpkin Half 'Renegade' Dwarfs * Caspian's Nurse * Cornelius Duffers * Chief Duffer * Clipsie Duffer Gallery Dwarcon.png|Dwarf concept art Dwcona4.png|Dwarf concept art Stone-Dwarves.jpg|a red dwarf and a female dwarf in the witch's courtyard de:Zwerg Links Dwarves Dwarf Simonside Dwarfs Little People of the Pryor Mountains Svartálfar Kobold Category:Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:Aslan's Army Category:Old Narnians Category:White Witch's Army Category:Narnian species Category:Narnian Folcklore